Ursus Dynasty
The Ursus Dynasty is the family of aristocrats from the Nobility of Sector Deus. The Ursus Dynasy by Imperial standards is a relatively recent one - it was first mentioned a mere two thousand years ago, when the first members of the Ursus family gained the status of nobility through military service. Brave, practically-minded and cunning, Ursians quickly made a name for themselves and then proceeded to climb the steps of the noble hierarchy until their hour of triumph came in 130.M41 when the last Belisarian Sector Governor, Hergon Belisarius, was assassinated, plunging Sector into an age of terror and instability. Ursians quickly capitalised on this disaster and usurped the throne. They were quick to both appease rebelling provinces and to assure the High Lords of Terra that the Sector was still loyal to the Aquila. In the next couple of centuries they managed to legitimise their rule and become the most influential political power in the Sector. However due to numerous threats to their rule the Ursus Dynasty grew paranoid and heavy handed, causing resentment among the population. Recent History After over two centuries of holding the throne of Sector Lord, the dynasty was removed from power by the Coup against Larion Ursus in 359.M41. Following the coup the Ursus Dynasty began to simmer internally. Drakkon was reportedly very unhappy with how things turned out and took up heavy drinking. Meanwhile Larion was scheming with his noble connections to devise ways to maintain control of the dynasty should Drakkon - still a Lord General of the Imperial Guard - challenge him. While the dynasty was too weak and its reputation too broken to challenge the sector establishment, the possibility of a dynastic civil war was brewing. Notable members 'Patriarch' *'Larion Ursus '- Former Lord Sector Governor of Sector Deus. Deposed in 359.M41. 'Powerful Members' *'Lord General Drakkon Ursus' - Brother of Larion Ursus, Lord General of Athena Prime. Formerly Lord General Militant of Sector Deus, Drakkon was demoted following the Coup against Larion Ursus. *'Lord Planetary Governor Brenon Ursus' - Planetary governor of Kronos. *'Lady Planetary Governor Esedia Ursus' - Planetary governor of Asmachia. *'Lord Fydior Ursus' - Rogue Trader who commands a fleet of three capital ships. Spends most of his time outside of Sector Deus but returns every decade or so with his spoils. 'Other Notable Members' *'Deidara Ursus' - Seldom seen in public and the wife of Larion Ursus who is said to make him dance according to her tune. It was discovered that she was a rogue witch who was betraying the sector behind the scenes, as well as partaking in unsanctioned psychic activity with a large coven of rogue witches. After the Coup against Larion Ursus she fled the palace and was not found. She is curretly a fugitive of Imperial justice. *'Katriona Ursus' - Daughter of Larion Ursus, once the most desired bride in all of the Sector due to the fact that Larion does not have any sons. However her terrible temper is legendary among the nobility, and since Larion lost his seat her desirability has lessened dramatically. In 360.M41 After the Coup against Larion Ursus Katriona decided to stay on Tachion Primaris, riding every headline and every hotshot of the capital's high society and always staying one step ahead of consequences of her reputation as she pulled ever more audacious scandals. She seemed to have broken her ties with the rest of the Dynasty and was trying to sleep her way into independence and looked to be somewhat successful in her efforts, becoming a household name on Tachion Primaris as a socialite. *'Saragon Ursus' - Lieutenant-Bishop of the Iron Monks, nephew of Drakkon Ursus. *'Commodore Seyshan Ursus' - A younger member of the dynasty who serves in the Imperial Navy. He attained his high rank rapidly thanks to his name, and was installed as the commander of the Vengeance-class Grand Cruiser Spear of Destiny. *'Captain Helmacht Ursus' - Commander of the Overlord-class battlecruiser Arcus Imperia. *'Victorino Ursus' - Distant cousin to Larion Ursus. Considered a hanger-on by the sector nobility, rumor has it that Larion Ursus only tolerates this man out of respect for his late father. A small time Chartist Captain with delusions of grandeur and an obsession with grooming an heir to his 'trade empire'. Rumored to have a high turnover of wives. *'Lorens Ursus' - Daughter of Victorino Ursus. Part of a conspiracy to scam investors into building a station over Wladistan, which would then economically fail and come under the control of a powerful Chartist Captain hailing from Tartarus. Alleged mind behind the use of the Barbaross name in the conspiracy. Rumors of her execution for Heresy have begun to spread since early 342.M41. Category:Sector Deus Category:Ursus Dynasty